Surprising Life
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: [KFxJ] Jennifer Hex:new student, but already a social outcast, whereas Wally West is the popular jock. Match made in hell, right? Love always gets it way, but sometimes, so does tragedy...[R&R]
1. Routine

**Surprising Life: Routines**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

**A/N:** OK, so obviously, I'm not American, but seeing as the majority of people on FanFiction are American, I'm trying to situate it in America. So bear with me if my facts are wrong. I'm only a British Born Chinese after all. Oh and the telephone number? Made it up, so not my fault if it is ACTUALLY a phone number...

* * *

On one side of the corridor, a group of girls were flirting with Wally West, the most popular jock in all of Jump City High. His red hair was styled fashionably and his blue eyes beamed. He wore his usual kit; dark blue jeans, plain white t-shirt to show off his chest and a loose red jacket on top. On the other side of the corridor stood Jennifer Hex, an outcast in the social jungle because she was new. She had long lilac hair, always tied into a ponytail and her pink, cat-like eyes watched you from underneath naturally long black lashes. She was wearing a purple jumper and hip hugging jeans paired with a pair of black converse; she may have been a social outcast, but she knew her fashion.

"Oh, Wally!" shrilled a rather high voice. Jennifer and Wally both shivered at the voice; it was Rita, the queen bee of the girls. She was one of those people that you hated, yet worshipped at the same time. Her dress sense was described as 'slutty' and it was obvious why; at the moment, she was wearing a skirt that could have been mistaken for a belt and a top that was extremely low. She wore her peroxide blonde hair up and her face was caked with make-up. Yet, so many people wanted to be just like her. Jennifer tutted at that thought and continued getting her books out. The group of girls that had previously been chatting with Wally were long gone and Rita advanced onto Wally, standing so close to him that their faces were merely millimetres away.

"Wally! You look so handsome today!" complimented Rita, over-exaggerating every single word.

"Umm, thanks?" replied Wally, trying to think up any excuse to escape from Rita's company. Jennifer closed her locker door, not wanting to find out what Rita wanted to do to Wally, but at that moment, one of Rita's croonies stuck her leg out and Jennifer tripped, dropping her books. Rita cackled as Jennifer picked up her sheets and books, embarassed at the spectacle. Just then, the bell rang for lessons and Rita smiled.

"See you later, Wally," she said in a sickly sweet voice. As soon as Jennifer was sure that Rita and her group were out of hearing distance, she grumbled under her breath.

"Stupid whore," she mumbled. She reached for her last sheet, her english literature poem, but was surprised as she saw another hand picking it up. She stood up and looked at the mysterious stranger. There stood Wally West, reading her poem.

"Give me that!" she screamed, snatching the paper out of his hand and shoving it into her folder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, sucking the paper cut on his finger. Jennifer lifted her head and pouted slightly.

"Well, that will teach you for being so nosy," she replied, walking off to her next lesson. He watched her. What he was watching, he wasn't sure, but there was something about her that was different.

"Who is she?" he whispered, walking off into the opposite direction.

* * *

The end of school finally arrived and Jennifer walked down the steps, sighing. Going home meant having to be alone; her mum had left when she was very young and her alcoholic dad was always somewhere else, supposedly at work, but Jennifer always knew he sneaked down to the pub. Arriving home, she turned on all the lights, not surprised by the scene before her; empty cans of beer everywhere. She started cleaning it up, opening the door. Taking all of them into her arms, she struggled to put them into the recycling box. A few of them dropped and she felt her cheeks blush as they scattered everywhere. As quickly as she could, she picked them all up, trying not to let anyone else see what a disgrace her family was. There was only one more left and it was rolling into the middle of the pavement. However, before she could reach it, she bumped into someone and dropped all of her cans...again.

"Sorry..." she began, but stopped when she saw who it was; Wally West.

"HEY! Watch where you're going! Now I have to pick all those cans up again!" she screamed at him, collecting the cans before they would roll into the middle of the road and cause an accident.

"What? Why did you stop apologising? You bumped into me!" replied Wally, picking up a can. He read the label and frowned at it; why were there so many beer cans?

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why DO you have so many beer cans?" Jennifer felt herself getting a bit angry; she hated it when people asked her questions about her family and judged them.

"Actually, I do mind, so just put the stupid can in the recycling bin and leave," ordered Jennifer, dumping the rubbish into the box, making a clamatic sound.

"You want me to leave already? I don't even have your name!" he asked, calmly. Jennifer silently cursed him under her breath and tried to snatch the can away from him. She missed and grew even angrier. He laughed at the sight of her; her pale skin bringing on a redish hint and the sound of her voice cursing him quietly.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" she exclaimed, so loudly that the people walking past gave her a weird look. She laughed, unassuringly and gave Wally the most evil look she could.

"Give it to me," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Not until I know your name," he replied, dangling the can in the air. Jennifer growled and put her face into her hands.

"What difference does it make?!" she asked, jumping for the object being dangled above her, like a dog wanting a bone.

"Because you're different to all the othe girls I know. You're short-tempered, impatient, arrogant..." began Wally, being cut off by Jennifer tackling him. Eventually, she got the can off of him and dumped it into the box, beaming as if she had just scored the winning goal.

"Why'd you push me?!" he complained, even though it sounded like he was teasing her. She smirked and turned around to face him.

"Because you weren't exactly complimenting me, were you?" she replied, her smirk disappearing sllightly.

"It is a compliment! All the other girls I know are all fake and plastic, but you...You're different and that's why I wanna get to know you," he said, still lying on the slightly damp floor of grass, surronded by bright flowers. Jennifer pondered, not sure whether or not he was being serious.

"But why? Why do you want to know the social outcast, when you could know and have the most popular girl in the school?" she asked, taking a seat on the warm, but wet grass next to him. She watched as his eyes looked upwards, not wanting to look into those mesmerising eyes of hers.

"I guess, there's just something about you that does that to me," he finally answered. Jennifer blushed, but only slightly, so it wasn't obvious. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but then she flinched. From the horizon, she could see her dad's car driving back. How did she know? How many other cars are bright green and have a missing license plate that's been replaced with the letters and numbers written on some carboard?

"Quick! Go! GO!" she commanded, pushing him up. She was just thankful that her house was at the end of the street.

"What? What's happening?" he asked, concerned. Why was she acting like this? What was she about to say? What was happening? He looked into her eyes for a brief moment, taking in the amount of pain, fear and sorrow in them. _Something's not right. She's not going to be OK. She's..._Suddenly, he felt her push him hard in the opposite direction, towards an alleyway, breaking his train of thought.

"I said, run!" she screamed, almost crying. Her dad was nearing now and she was getting scared. She didn't want Wally to get hurt; he was actually being nice to her. Her dad was overprotective and hated her having any social interaction with boys, which was extremely stupid, but also extremely true. She knew what her dad could do; it was done to her after all.

"RUN!" she screamed for the last time. Finally, Wally got the message. He took her hands into his and then left, running off as fast as he could, which, luckily, was very quick. Jennifer rushed indoors, closing the door behind her and running up to her room. She opened her hands and saw a white piece of paper in them. She read the message carefully.

_'555-862-784. Call me for help' _

"What's that there?" came a drunken voice, standing in the doorway. She turned her head around, already knowing who was standing there. Her dad leaned over the carpet in her room, his brown, greasy hair, messy in a bad way, not like Wally's messy, and his green eyes filled with darkness. _Thank god I look nothing like him..._she thought, trying to hide the paper.

"Is that a love letter?" She flinched again as he approached her. She watched as her dad slowly read the message, his face getting more creased.

"Call for help, huh?" His voice was unnaturally quiet and anyone else would have thought that he was being caring, but Jennifer knew better. She just had to wait for the shell to come off...

"Is this enough for you to call for help?!" He took his belt off swiftly and hit Jennifer on the face, leaving an obvious mark. He was being careless, leaving visible marks, but Jennifer didn't care. She said nothing, just taking the punishment. After two hours of abuse, he left her in her room, going downstairs to have a drink. Today had been a bad day and Jennifer had suffered a lot of hits. She wished it was the worst she had ever had, but it was in fact, only slightly bad. She looked into the mirror, eyeing the huge bruises on her face. She lifted her shirt and saw deep wounds from the studs on his belt. She turned around to see the whippings on her back. She glanced at her legs, all scratched from the belt as well. She rolled her trouser leg down and went to her bed, trying to sleep and as much as she wished for peace, she was only granted tears of sadness and pain instead.

* * *


	2. Secrets

**Surprising Life: Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans...Duh.

* * *

Wally stood by his locker, knowing that her locker was right opposite his. Her. He didn't even know her name, yet she was always in his mind. What was wrong with him? They'd barely spoken, but he already felt like she'd always been in his life. He pictured her long lilac hair, falling over her neck; those pink eyes dazzling off her pale, soft skin. Suddenly, he was dragged out of his daydream by the sight of her. Today, she was wearing a dark blue jumper over a white shirt and black trousers, making her look smart, sophisticated, mature yet beautiful at the same time. He began to approach her, not sure what he was going to say. He could start with 'What happened yesterday?' or 'Why did you push me away?', but those thoughts left his mind as he saw her face. On her left cheek was a huge bruise, barely covered up by her foundation; her cheeks were red and cut and her eyes were puffy and red. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't even know her name! As quickly as he could, he analyzed her property, looking for any object that had her identity on it. He spotted her maths book and her name.

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked, sympathectically. Jennifer looked startle for a moment.

"OK, how do you know my name?" she asked. Wally laughed and pointed at the maths book in her hand. She blushed slightly for being so stupid and looked away from him.

"Jen, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked again, in a more serious and hurt tone. _I thought she trusted me. Why won't she tell me?_

"Wally, can I tell you later? Please?" she pleaded, just as the bell went. She left for her lesson, leaving Wally standing by her locker, fearful and worried.

* * *

"Jen, can you tell me now!?" he asked for the hundredth time that day. School was over and Jennifer still hadn't said anything and to be honest, she was running out of excuses.

"Look, Wally! I don't want to talk about it!" she exclaimed, groaning in frustration.

"But I want to help!" he replied, standing in front of her. She hadn't realised just how tall he was, but then again, everyone's tall when you're only 5ft 1...

"WALLY! Just stop! I don't want to have to go through it again," she said, wincing as she touched her bruised elbow. Wally looked suspicious.

"Go through what, Jen?" he asked her, walking along besides her. She was silent for a while, not sure whether or not she could confide in him just yet. Finally, she made a decision.

"Wally, whatever I tell you now, you can never repeat," she began. Wally nodded, his face carved into a serious expression.

"It's obvious that my dad's an alcoholic, but what you don't know is that he..." She couldn't bring herself to say it; it made her sound so weak and helpless. Wally watched as tears began falling from her topaz pink eyes and he pulled her into him, not wanting to let her go. She didn't disagree as Wally had thought she would have done; she just dug her head into his chest and cried. She didn't have to say those last words; he already knew what they were.

"Come back to my house and show me, yeah?" he asked her, his arm over her shoulder. She nodded and the two solemnly walked back to Wally's house in silence.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, looking around at the big, bright empty house. Expenisve looking ornaments were placed around the room and pictures of Wally were hung onto the walls.

"They don't come back till about 8pm, so we're fine for the while," he replied, pulling out a chair for her.

"Now, sit and would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked her, pretending to be a waiter. She giggled. _Did I just giggle?_

"Nothing, thank you, garcon," she replied, sitting upright in her chair.

"Very well, madamoiselle," he responded, getting a coke from the fridge. The two sat in the common room and began to chat about everything. Wally listened patiently, waiting for Jennifer to confide her problems with him. Soon, it was 5pm and Jennifer finished talking.

"Jen, I didn't want to interrupt you, but we came here for a reason," he whispered. Jennifer tensed slightly. Yes, she had agreed to show Wally the marks, but was she ready? However, she didn't have any time to think about it as Wally held her hand in his. She looked up at his face, sparkling with trust and sympathy for the girl.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked as she slowly rolled up her blue jumper and shirt, showing cuts, bruises and scars. Wally looked at the new cuts, some looking like they had only just stopped bleeding. He looked at the bruises, a mixture of blue and purple painted onto her soft skin, sticking out like a dark dot on white paper. The scars must have been there for a long time, always reminding her.

She watched as Wally studied the effects of her abuse. As soon as she thought he was done, she rolled down her jumper sleeves and pulled up her trousers. Lashings and lashings of red marks ran up her legs and Wally flinched a bit, imaging the amount of pain they must have caused Jennifer. He glanced at her face, tears welling in her eyes. He couldn't imagine just how much it must have hurt her to have to reminisce of the memories.

She breathed out, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't cry a second time in front of Wally; her own dad hadn't even seen her cry before. She saw him flinch at the marks on her leg and when she had rolled her trouser down, the fabric had rubbing lightly against the markings, stinging her a bit, hence the reason tears began trickling down her cheeks. _Yeah, that's the only reason I'm crying, _she told herself. _But is that the only reason? _argued her inner self.

Pulling down the trouser leg, she continued, rolling her sweater up to show her torso. This was were most of the marks were, unseen by the public, but always there. She turned around, showing Wally the full effect of the punishment she had 'deserved'. Bruises, cuts, marks, scars and even the occasional bite mark stood out from her skin and Wally was slowly becoming angry; angry at her abuser, angry at the people who made her feel useless, angry at himself for not knowing and helping sooner. Finally, it seemed that Jennifer had finished showing all of her scars and for a while, the two sat there in the awkward silence, silent tears falling down Jennifer's face. Suddenly, she felt someone's body heat on hers and a hand wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry," Wally whispered. Unfortunately, those words were enough to trigger a river of tears to flow from Jennifer's eyes and she laid in Wally's arms for half an hour, just crying for herself. The tears stopped and Wally brought her a glass of water.

"Have some water. You must be dehydrated," he pointed out, making Jennifer giggle.

"What am I going to do, Wally?" she asked him, gulping all of her water down very quickly. She watched as he refilled her cup and poured himself one, both drinking extremely quickly. _He seems to do a lot of things quickly..._she thought.

"Jen, you can't stay there. Your dad is a lying scumbag and you don't deserve him or the cruelty that he's giving you. You deserve happiness, you deserve love, you deserve..."

"You?" she finished, watching him from her seat. He stopped pacing around the room at the answer and she quickly covered her mouth. The two teens were briefly interlocked, eye to eye, for a moment, before each looked away, smiling but also highly embarassed.

"That was supposed to be a thought," admitted Jennifer, laughing softly. Wally chuckled as well, unsure of whether that was a smart move or not.

"Well, thanks for having me and I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she quickly said, picking up her bag and belongings.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" asked Wally, trying to persuade her to stay. He didn't want to be alone; he wanted to be with her.

"I'm a bit tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks again. Bye," she said, stepping out of the door. Just as she was about to step away from the house, something pulled her back in and suddenly, she was confronted on the lips by something. It took her a while to realise that Wally was kissing her. She closed her eyes, lost in the world of paradise. A warm feeling tingled her insides and she didn't want to let go, but, seeing as they needed to breath, Wally parted from Jennifer reluctantly.

"Wally?" she asked, still standing in his arms, her head resting on the bottom of his chest.

"Yeah?" he replied, stroking her hair, softly, making Jennifer feel very comfortable, as if she was having a full body massage.

"I deserve you," she whispered, pulling closer to him.

"And I you," he replied back, kissing her one last time on the lips before letting go off her.

* * *


	3. Unfailing

**Surprising Life: Love Unfailing**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans...

* * *

Two weeks passed and Wally and Jennifer had been the subject of everyone's gossip. A day after they had shared the kiss, Wally had asked her out and Jennifer had obviously accepted. When the two walked along the corridors, people stared at the couple, not used to the fact that an outcast and a jock were going out. It all seemed to be going fine for them until the 4th July...

* * *

"Happy Independence Day!" exclaimed Wally, lifting Jennifer into a hug. She laughed and kissed him on the neck. It was Friday and technically, school was over for the weekend and Jennifer looked forward to it.

"Ready to go?" he questioned her, holding her hand. She nodded in agreement and the two walked back to their houses, babbling on about random subjects.

"OK, so I'm picking you up at 6pm? You sure you're dad won't be here? What time shall I bring you back? What if he goes and watches the fireworks at the beach as well?" asked Wally, still holding Jennifer's hand.

"Yes, at 6. Yes, Dad's not coming home until about 8am, so bring me back at anytime and obviously, he won't be there because he has to do the late night shift as well," replied Jennifer, kissing him on the cheek and running up to her house. After all, it was 4pm and she needed to get ready.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door of the Hex household and Jennifer hurried down the stairs.

"Hey, honey. I got you this," replied Wally, handing over a rose and kissing her on the lips. He was wearing three-quarter length surf shorts and a tight light blue t-shirt underneath an even lighter blue shirt.

"OK, I just have to get my purse and house-keys," replied Jennifer, dressed in a purple bikini top covered with a blue off-the-shoulder halterneck and denim short shorts. She grabbed the items, stuffed them into her bag and slammed the door on her house and her worries.

"Hey, Wally. Help me put this rose into my hair," asked Jennifer, pointing to the loose bun that her hair was tied into. Wally slipped the red rose into her hair so that it pointed diagonally.

"Beautiful, just like you," he whispered, feeling Jennifer blush slightly. She leaned into his arms, still walking along with him, both in their flip-flops. Soon, they arrived at the beach, already very crowded. Jennifer groaned; she'd wanted to reach the beach BEFORE all the crowds had taken up the space.

"Come on, I know somewhere we can go," whispered Wally, pulling Jennifer along with him. He put his hands over her eyes and Jennifer jumped in shock.

"HEY!" she screamed. Wally laughed softly and made a shushing sound.

"I have a surprise for you" Jennifer huffed, but equally co-operated as well. She stumbled over a few times, but that's allowed when someone's covering your eyes. After what seemed like a few hours of climbing a huge mountain, Wally took his hands off of Jennifer's eyes and asked her to open them. She gasped at the beautiful scene in front of them. The sea gleamed and sparkled in the slowly setting sun; the people on the beach looked like dots and they were no longer on the beach, but sitting on grassy land.

"What time do the fireworks start?" asked Jennifer, taking a seat in front of Wally.

"About 8:30pm, I think," he replied, looking at his watch. Jennifer frowned and pulled a face.

"8:30pm?! It's only 6:30pm! What are we going to do for the next two hours?!" she exclaimed. Wally smirked and brought out something from behind a tree. Jennifer stopped rambling and looked at what was in Wally's hands; a basket. Jennifer was confused; why was there a basket? Suddenly, Wally pulled out a cloth from the basket and laid it onto the floor. Jennifer looked at the cloth. It was a traditional red and white checkered one and the idea finally hit Jennifer; they were going to have a picnic.

"Aww, diddums!" she shriked. _Diddums? Where did that come from? _she thought as she made her way over to Wally to give him a huge hug, but just as they were about to hug, Wally moved downwards slightly, so that his lips and hers touched. Jennifer smiled at the soft warmth that he gave her and pulled away.

"Come on! I'm hungry!"

* * *

Time passed by extremely quickly for the couple and pretty soon, all the food had been devoured (mainly by Wally) and the fireworks show was going to start soon.

"Time?" asked Jennifer, for the hundredth time that day.

"About 5 minutes till 8pm," he responded, glancing over at his watch.

"What's the big deal about the fireworks show, anyway? They come on every single year"

"My dad never let me outside on days like these. He didn't like the crowds and social interaction," whispered Jennifer, remembering her horrible childhood memories. Wally flinched at that answer; why did he ask a question like that?!

"Well, I'll make sure you get to see them as much as possible," responded Wally, trying to put Jennifer's head onto his shoulder, but stopped when he realised that she was defying the action.

"Wait, I want to show you something," she answered, rummaging through her bag. She took out a small, faded pink notebook, papers falling out of it. She opened it up onto a page and took out a rather new looking piece of paper.

"It's that poem you read when we first met. The one that I gave you a paper cut with," admitted Jennifer, cringing slightly at what she had did when she first met him.

**Flashback**

She reached for her last sheet, her english literature poem, but was surprised as she saw another hand picking it up. She stood up and looked at the mysterious stranger. There stood Wally West, reading her poem.

"Give me that!" she screamed, snatching the paper out of his hand and shoving it into her folder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, sucking the paper cut on his finger. Jennifer lifted her head and pouted slightly.

"Well, that will teach you for being so nosy," she replied, walking off to her next lesson.

**End Flashback**

"I never did finish reading it, you know," he replied, re-reading through it again.

_**Charmingly Invisible**_

_I saw you sitting there, _

_I thought you were waiting._

_But when I got nearer,_

_You liar, you were faking._

_That girl I saw you with,_

_Who was she?_

_You're meant to be mine,_

_You're supposed to love me._

_Am I just charmingly invisible?_

_Invisible to you?_

_I thought you were the one,_

_But I was being such a fool,_

_I asked you about it, _

_You told me a lie,_

_That just hurt more,_

_Do you want me to die?_

_Of a broken heart?_

_Or maybe from tears?_

_I'll add you on my list,_

_You're now my top fear._

_Am I just charmingly invisible,_

_Invisible to you?_

_I thought you were the one,_

_But I was being such a fool._

_Charmingly invisible,_

_Is that my new name?_

_I think I've given up,_

_I've given up the game._

"Beautiful," he whispered, handing the poem back to her. She replaced the piece of paper with the tattered book, flipping to one of the back pages.

"Read," she insisted, smiling at her boyfriend.

_**Love Unfailing**_

_Love unfailing,_

_Overtaking my heart,_

_You healed the wounds,_

_Didn't rip them apart._

_You're not like them,_

_You're not the same,_

_You're looking for love,_

_Not looking for fame._

_I wondered alone,_

_You were my light,_

_I was wrong, _

_You made me right._

_Love unfailing,_

_You saved me from me,_

_I was locked up,_

_You gave me the key._

_Make me sing,_

_Make me dance,_

_It's like you've got me,_

_Into a trance._

_What's the spell?_

_What's the trick?_

_Nothing, they say,_

_You're just lovesick_

_Love unfailing,_

_You brought me here,_

_He really loves me,_

_Doesn't cause any tears._

_Love unfailing,_

_He's not like other men,_

_So just remind me,_

_To say thanks again._

_Love unfailing,_

_He's like an angel above,_

_Born to know me,_

_And to give me love._

_Love unfailing,_

_I'm falling, falling for him._

"Is this about me?" asked Wally, turning around to face Jennifer and her wide pink, cat eyes. She nodded and Wally noticed that she seemed a little embarassed.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, hoping for a positive answer.

"I love it," he replied, kissing her on the lips, just as a firework appeared in the starry night sky above them. A barrage of yellow, pink, green and blue brightened up the dark blue sky and Jennifer watched on in awe.

"Love unfailing," whispered Wally, watching his amazed girlfriend, the fireworks illuminating in her pink eyes as well. "Never let her leave me"

* * *


	4. Tragedy

**Surprising Life: Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

A car zoomed past the street of houses, scaring little children playing on the pavement. A man with brown hair and green eyes was behind the wheel. His vision was blurred by dark hatred and on the seat next to him were multiple cans of beer and a letter, explaining how he had not been working to his 'full standard at work' which now made him redundant. The company had given him another two weeks of work, to let him try and find another job, but as soon as he'd read the letter, he'd lashed out onto his boss and had to be led out of the building by two security guards. He pulled up outside a small house, located at the end of the street. He staggered out of the car and entered the dark and dim house.

"Jennifer?" he slurred, waiting for his daughter to come out with a beer for him. Sure, it never happened, but he could always dream.

"Jennifer?" he asked, a bit more louder now. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs, not sure if he could be bothered climbing up the stairs just to see his daughter. In the end, he decided to walk up them, wanting to see if she was there. After all, he was a lot angrier today and she was the only one he could take his anger out on. He looked into his room first; no-one. He opened the door to the bathroom; still no-one. Finally, he opened the door to her room, expecting something, but there was nothing; no sound, no movement; no life. He looked at the table situated next to her bed and a leaflet caught his eye.

'Celebrate Independence Day at the Jump City traditional fireworks! 8:30pm - 10pm!'

He screwed the paper into a ball and threw it as hard as he could at her window. He marched to his room and rummaged into his drawers, furiously. Calmly, he stopped and pulled something sinister out from beneath his possesions. He stroked the cold hard metal of the weapon and loaded it up with small bullets.Carefully, he took off the safety trigger and put it inbetween his belt and trousers. _Tonight's going to be the night,_ he thought. _The night when I get rid of her forever...

* * *

_

After the first half hour, people had already started leaving the beach and Wally and Jennifer had dubbed it safe to go down there and watch. It was now 9:30pm and Jennifer was starting to get bored. Wally was reading through her little pink notebook, smiling every so often at the poems. Suddenly, she thought of a wonderful idea and began stipping off her blue top.

"What are you doing?" asked Wally, trying hard not to let Jennifer know that he was enjoying watching her. She flicked off her flip flops and began sliding off Wally's t-shirt.

"We're going to go paddling," she exclaimed, pulling off Wally's t-shirt, like a mother would do to a young child. Although he was amazed at just how much authority Jennifer had, he co-operated fully and followed Jennifer to the sea. The cold water tickled their feet and Jennifer squealed at the contradicting feelings. She watched as Wally began swimming, shorts still on and only his head bobbing above the water.

"Come on!" he shouted, gesturing for her to come.

"But it's so cold!" she shouted back, shivering slightly. Suddenly, he disappeared from view and Jennifer panicked. What had happened? Had he drowned? Had he been attacked? Furiously, she looked for any sign of his red hair, but there was nothing there. At once, she felt a tug on her leg and before she knew it, she was underwater. As quickly as she could, she paddled up to the surface, breathing so hard, you would have thought she had been underwater for two hours, not two seconds.. Next to her was Wally, laughing his head off. Jennifer pouted and swam nearer to him. She punched him on the arm and he stopped laughing.

"What was that for?!" he asked her, his red hair dangling in front of his clear, blue eyes. Even though Jennifer was angry at him, she couldn't help noticing just how sexy he looked...

"First, you just disappear from view, making me think you drowned or something! Then, you pull me underwater without any notice whatsoever! And now, I'm even colder than before!" she responded, her eyes closed in frustration.

"Then, how come you're not shivering like before?" asked Wally, raising an eyebrow. She opened her eyes and noticed that actually, she really wasn't shivering. She blushed at her own ignorance and felt Wally's arm cuddle up to her.

"Sorry, hunny," she whispered, her head resting on his warm chest, his heart beating in rhythm, as if trying to put her to sleep.

"No problem, Jen. Everyone makes mistakes," he replied, kissing her on the head.

"Now, why don't we start heading back home?" he asked her, looking at her wonderful, jewel eyes. She nodded and started swimming back to shore. However, she was stopped when she felt something untie from her neck. She gasped and looked behind her. There stood Wally, looking extremely mischievous, his hand holding a strap of her bikini top. She was just about to grab it, when she felt the top starting to fall. She tried to catch it in her hands, but it was too late; it was off and she needed to get it back. Her hands instantly went for her chest and she saw Wally smirking.

"What are you smirking at? Technically, you haven't seen them yet..." she remarked, ducking even lower into the water so that she was concealing them.

"Well, what can I do to see them?" he asked her, flirtatiously.

"Get my top, for a start," she replied back, pointing to the purple floating bikini. He grabbed for it and swiftly returned it to her.

"OK, now turn around 3 times with your eyes closed and then get me some seaweed," she said. Obdiently, he turned around three times and swam over to the nearest piece of seaweed he could see.

"What now?" he asked her, still feeling hopeful.

"Well, I think it's time for the grand revealing," she announced, slowly getting up. Wally watched in awe, like any other teenage boy would do, but he was crushed when he saw the sight in front of him; Jennifer, fully clothed.

"What?!" he asked, mouth still open.

"Let's just say that while you were spinning, it was the best time for me to put it back on..." she remarked, winking at her boyfriend and swimming back. _Looks like females will always be smarter...

* * *

_

"That was a horrible trick you played on me!" he complained again, walking alongside Jennifer.

"Well, you shouldn't have done it in the first place!" she replied, still smiling at her intuition and quick thinking. Finally, they reached Jennifer's front door, oblivious to the man inside, armed with a dreadful weapon.

"You coming over tomorrow as well?" he asked her, holding his girlfriend in his arms. She smiled and nuzzled his nose.

"I'll always come when you invite," she replied, kissing him on the lips and hugging him hard.

"Love you," he whispered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Love you too," she replied, waving at him and closing the door behind her slowly. She turned on the lights and jumped at the sight in front of her.

"Dad?"

* * *

Wally hummed to himself, wallowing in the warm, summer air. He put his hands into his pockets, but brought them out again when he felt something unfamiliar in them. He pulled out a faded pink notebook and smiled at the name written on it; Jennifer. He turned around, walking the opposite way from his house and started humming a tune to himself. He'd only been walking for aout 2 minutes, so he could quickly see the house, but as he was approaching it, a strange feeling bubbled in him. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He started to run; he was only about two streets away from her house. Being a jock, he reached the front of the house in about a minute. He walked up to the front door and was about to knock when he heard sounds. Bad sounds. A crash; something breaking; a shout.

"Jennifer?" he asked, knocking on the door. He waited, patiently for his love to greet him with her small and beautiful face, but it never did.

"Jennifer?!" he shouted, more worry in his voice. He tried again, but still got no answer. Slowly, he slinked into the garden through the side gate and propped himself onto a bin. He bobbed his head just above the windowsill, watching everything, but still hidden.

* * *

"Where did you go?!" screamed the figure, towering above her. She huddled into a ball, trying to protect herself, but she never could. She never won. He was sitting on the sofa when she came back, blending into the shadows that darkened the living room. As soon as she'd entered, he'd pounced onto her, asking her where she'd been, who she'd been with and why'd she left. Obviously, she never got to answer them as her dad had pushed her onto the wall, pinning her down by the shoulders. He'd got out his penknife, the blade shining eerily in the very little light that shone through the curtains. He hadn't used it in a while and she'd flinched at the pain that it caused when he slit her cheek, not enough to kill her, but enough to cause pain. After that, she'd been slapped on the same cheek, making her cry out. He dropped her onto the floor, where she was lying by the sofa. That was where she was now, the cold leather of the sofa seeping through her off-the-shoulder t-shirt and the sound of her dad's voice ringing in her ears.

"Are you going to answer?!" he screamed, his spit landing on her face. She looked away, not wanting to gaze at her father's deep, hateful eyes. She screamed as she felt something touch her on the leg . She looked back at her father, an evil smile plastered on his face and a bloody penknife in his hand. She peered down and looked at her bleeding leg, a wound stretching from the bottom of her leg to just above her ankle. She tried to grab something to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Even if she stopped the bleeding, she couldn't stop the person causing them. She crawled underneath his legs, trying to escape, but he grabbed her foot and she screamed as she was pulled backwards, so that she was face to face with her dictator.

"And where do you think you're going, princess?" he hissed, making Jennifer start to cry. _Why is he so angry today? Why does he have to ruin today? _Just then, she was flung onto the sofa, like a ragdoll being dragged around by little girls called pain and fear. She winced as she landed on her leg, the blood still flowing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the familiar pain of the belt, whipping onto her cold torso, leaving scars that cried blood. She glanced over at the window overlooking the garden and her eyes widened. There sat Wally, discreetly hidden, but still seen by Jennifer. She looked at him, his eyes filled with surprise, guilt, horror and love. As the belt hit her skin hard, she screamed as quietly as she could, still producing a death-curdling scream.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, closing her eyes to force the tears back into her brutally bruised body.

* * *

"Why?" he asked himself, watching as his girlfriend took the beatings, bravely keeping her cheeks dry. He needed to stop it, but how?

"_You're unarmed, a boy of just 17 years. He's got a penknife and a belt. He could kill you. You have no need to get involved_," said his conscience.

"_But you do have a reason. She's your girlfriend_," replied his heart and at this statement, his fear disappeared and he started making his way towards the back door that led into the kitchen. He dialled '911' into his cellphone and called the police and ambulance services, making sure he had back-up in case it all went wrong. Then slowly, he opened the door discreetly, creeping into the kitchen, where he picked up a chopping board, not to heavy, but if used to hit someone over the head, would definetly knock them out. He tiptoed to the door, just out of sight, but listening to the fight that was taking place in the other room. He listened as the sound of belt hitting skin echoed; he listened at the heavy breathing of the brutaller; he listened at the whimpering of his love, the amount of pain present in each one. He couldn't help, but feel a tear trickle down his cheek.

* * *

"Stop," she quietly pleaded, the wound on her leg staining the white sofa she was lying on and her throat hoarse from holding back huge amounts of tears. Her cry for help was ignored and she received a hard blow on the back, the studs digging into the soft flesh and stinging as they were exposed to the air. Suddenly, the lashings stopped and for a bried moment, she thought the punishment was over, but it was the exact opposite. He took out his penknife again, wiping the blood from previous encounters on his white shirt. He dragged it over her torso again, bringing very little or no blood, but lots of pain. She crumpled her face at the feeling; uncomfortable and deadly. Little cuts were running up from her stomach, towards her chest and droplets of red poison dribbled down her pale skin. From nowhere, he grabbed her arm and slit it, causing very slow blood loss. She cupped the wound in her hands, the blood colouring her already bloody hands.

"Had enough?" he asked her, pulling her face right next to his. She nodded and made a little noise, knowing that either answer, it wasn't over. She fell of the sofa, landing onto the hard floor. Pain shocked every part of her body as her so called 'father' stepped onto her leg, multiplying the feeling of discomfort and pain by a hundred. She looked over at the window expecting to see Wally, still watching from a safe distance, but he was gone. A tear trickled down her cheek, as she thought about what would happen if she was lost that night, if she could never see Wally's face again.

"Love unfailing, keep him safe"

* * *

He continued to spectate, not sure when would be the best time to step in. He looked at the clock; 10:48pm. Where were the police? Where were the ambulance? _Where's her hero?_ asked his heart, making Wally stop thinking. Her hero; so much for being a hero. There he was standing there, watching, but not helping, not wanting to hurt her, but prolonging it. He picked up the chopping board again, edging closer and closer to the doorway, peeking his head round to see the action that was happening.

* * *

The penknife was put away and she sighed. _He only has two weapons, so it must be over_, she thought, relaxing a bit, but pure fear pumped into her body when she saw what was situated in her father's hands. A cold, long weapon lay comfortable in his hands, like a baby lying on pure cotton blankets. She heard the click of the gun, knowing full well that all he had to do now was pull the trigger to get rid of her.

"So long, burden," he whispered.

* * *

Wally run forward, keeping an eye on the dangerous weapon that was being pointed at Jennifer. He ran and whacked Jennifer's dad over the head, knocking him out cold. The gun propelled to the other end of the room, lying as far away as possible from the abuser. Wally smiled; he'd saved Jennifer.

"Jennifer, are you al..." He didn't finish because in the middle of the floor, lay Jennifer, motionless. He rushed over to her, covering the bullet hole in her chest.

"Jennifer..." he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. Her pink eyes were half-closed, her body warm, but doll-like, almost dead. He pulled her into his chest, tears falling even faster down his cheeks.

"Wally..." she whispered, trying to lift her hand to touch his sweet face, but failing. She heard Wally whimper, felt his warm touch on her wounds, his tears falling softly onto her scarred face.

"My love..." he commented, trying to pull her even closer to him without actually hurting her.

"Love unfailing, brought you here, you really love me, don't cause any tears," she quoted, as Wally lifted her chin. He placed a soft, delicate kiss onto her cold lips, taking away her last breath. She fell limp in his arms, but he didn't let go; he couldn't let go. His tears advanced into sobs and soaked his dead lover's face and he pulled away unwillingly, trying to keep the taste of her with him forever. He lay her onto the sofa, arms over her chest, like she was Snow White and he was about to come and wake her, but of course, love is no fairytale. He walked over to where the gun was situated on the floor and picked it up. He aimed it to his chest, as tears rolled down from his deep blue eyes.

"Be patient, Jen. I'll be there soon," he whispered, as a loud resonating bang filled the dead, empty room.

* * *


End file.
